Operation: Dravidian Freedom
Operation: Dravidian Freedom, also known as the Dravidian War of Independence, is an on-going military operation by the Hurian Federation and the allied Stratocratic Coalition nations, in an attempt to aid the Dravidian people's request for the formation of an independent state. While they originally wished for the far southern half of India for the creation of Dravida Nadu, Hurian attention to the pled for aid encouraged the Dravidian seperatists to include all of Dravida in the push to aquire their own ethnical, cultural, and ligustical homogenous nation. The Hurians and SC forces entered the region by way of the Dravidar Kazhagam seperatist's stronghold of Chenni in Tamil Nadu. Huria is pledged to aquire total independence of Dravida, and has comment nearly half a million troops to the effort, no longer strained by the multi-front war of the recent past. History Background The formation of a Dravidian state was a concept that had been long desired by the majority of the Dravidian populace since the formation of India in 1947. The Dravidian political party, Dravidar Kazhagam, had long been a supporter of formation of the state known as Dravida Nadu, which would include the southeastern Dravida. Before this had been suggested, during the time of the British Raj, a large number of influential Dravidian politicans wanted total independence from any nation, and wished only to form a state in which the Dravidian majority in southern India was in charge. Also, they wanted to dismantle the influence of the Brahmins which governed the day-to-day lives of the populace, as well as the over-burdensome caste system that divided the population and destroyed the potential effectiveness of forming a stable government in which corruption would undoubtly bring ruin. However, most of these issues were address when India was formed, but not the issue of a Dravidian nation. Throughout the 1960s and 70s, Dravidar Kazhagam and other political parties pushed for the formation of Dravida Nadu, but their requests and later demands went unanswered. By the time the 1980s came around, their cries for a seperate nation all but disappeared. Dravidar Kazhagam moved on to focus its efforts into resolving the poor living conditions of the Dravidian people, and eridicating diesases that while stopped in other parts of the world, still ravaged Dravida. The appearent disconcern of the Indian government in the north did not help matters, and around the turn of the century, ideas of forming a new nation began to return to the masses. The ideals of Dravidar Kazhagam, while the party itself had long split up into seperate politicals groups, still held a tight grip on actions of its successors. Build-up In 2007, the calls for a seperate Dravidian nation returned, and the call would reach the ears of many nations, of these being Huria. Huria was a longtime ally of India since the creation of Huria in 1951, in which Huria happily opened its borders to Indian immigrents seeking a new life away from their overcrowded homeland. The combination of both a strong regional power and a longtime source of manpower that fuelled the growth of Huria over the decades, Huria could not ignore what happened in India, and the Dravidian independence movement was one such event that brought Huria's graze even closer to the happenings of the Indian nation. In 2003, the then-Supreme Commander of Huria, Maurice Williams, paid a visit to Dravida to speak with the leaders of the independence movement. He was told of their pled, and the decades in which they had waited for such a time they could proclaim the formation of their own country. While not impressed with the story, having listened to many others not so different of this one, Maurice was intriguied by the potential uses of a new nation he could possibly influence. Thus, Maurice agreed to aid the Dravidian movement, but only if on of his children could marry the leader of the new nation. Caring not of the request, the Dravidian leaders agreed, and Huria began supplying weapons, money, training, intelligence, and equipment, and prepared the seperatists for day they would strike and proclaim their independence. Hurian soldiers under the guise of getting work in the area were implanted in Dravida, and ordered to train an army for the coming fight. Hurian intelligence forces drew Indian military command attention away from the region, and bribed many of India's corrupt politicans to protest against the swift buildup of India's navy, which would aid Huria in transporting the bulk of its forces to Dravida. Over five years of constant buildup, planning, sabotage, and preparation, Huria was able to live up to its end of the deal, and prepared, and assembled a secret army of 75,000 men and women in state of Tamil Nadu. The Dravidians themselves prepared an army of 365,000, equipped many older Hurian weapons and vehicles. During the blackout that struke northern India in August of 2012, the Hurians secretly sabotaged much of India's nuclear strike capablities, allowing for Huria to move in without fear of massive casualties during the planned invasion. The entire setup was perfect, and all that was needed was the order to strike. That order would come on the 7th of August, in which the Dravidians were to attack first, and Huria would later provide their support openly as agreed by the Dravidians. The War Category:Conflicts Category:Viva's Storage